


doki doki randomness

by avalina_hallows



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

i just fliped off ava while she was working on writing she called me a glitchy ayano ripoff @GH@$^&*%$#@#$%^{:>_(*&^%$#@!#$%^()P:>>PP(*&^RE#W@QZ$WX%^&%*^(M)*~!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@#$%^&*P:?:P:"(_()*&^%$#^$&%*^&*< calm calm monika theres no need for such vulgar words we can handle this as civllized npcs thanks yuri you always know how to calm me down


	2. Chapter 2

i give i give im sorry for calling you cute natsuki i give you are fero


	3. Chapter 3

merry chirsmas monika open this (sayuri hands her a box and she opens it)thank you sayuri i needed somenew ribbons open this yuri yuri opens a box and says thanks you monika i was wanting this book here natsuki she says yayn i was wanting these


End file.
